1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing cover assembly for non-mechanical printers of the type where individual areas of the printer must be freely accessible for purposes of operation and servicing.
2. Prior Art
In relatively large mechanical devices, such as non-mechanical printers, it is necessary for individual internal sub-areas of the device to be freely accessible. For example, in such printers paper stacks must be frequently exchanged. For this purpose that area of the housing of the printer in which the stacks are positioned must be readily accessible without difficulties. On the other hand, other internal of the device must also be readily accessible for servicing and checking of the printer mechanism. These other areas include, for example, the print mechanism which must be serviced and electrical assemblies which must be checked.